


Forest Floor

by MaybeWren



Series: Identical Grins [4]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Dialogue Heavy, Fluff, Gen, Hijinks & Shenanigans, Piglin Hybrid Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Piglin hybrid Wilbur, Twins Wilbur Soot & Technoblade, Wilbur Soot and Technoblade are Siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:21:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27747433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaybeWren/pseuds/MaybeWren
Summary: Wilbur just wanted to fuck with Dream and get Techno for dinner. He didn't want to end up in this situation.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Dave | Technoblade, Dave | Technoblade & Wilbur Soot
Series: Identical Grins [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2027068
Comments: 7
Kudos: 312





	Forest Floor

Wilbur smiles from his spot in the tree. Techno and Dream argue below him, neither looking up. He’s never met Dream before, but Techno makes the kid sound like a bit of a dick. The two are fighting below him, nothing serious yet. It’ll be hilarious Wilbur to suddenly appear. He rolls up the sleeves of his shirt and leans in. With a yelp he crashes through the branches and lands on the forest floor with a thud.

“Why are there two of you?” Dream shouts as he scrambles into a defensive position.

“He’s my twin brother,” Wilbur mumbles into the dirt.

Dream shakes his head. “No, that doesn’t make any sense. What’s the real reason?”

“I dunno what to tell you then,” Techno answers with a shrug.

Wilbur sticks out his arm and shakes it. Wilbur grabs the hand and pulls Wilbur to his feet. He scrubs dirt off his face with a muttered “Gross.” Techno just laughs at his misery.

“What were you even doing?” He asks.

“Phil wants you back for dinner,” Wilbur answers, patting his hair in an attempt to remove the dirt.

Dream relaxes and puts his sword away. “Well, if Daddy wants you back home…”

Techno rolls his eyes. “We’ll continue this tomorrow.”

Dream nods and retreats into the woods. Techno leaves in the other direction, Wilbur only a few steps behind. He’ll never understand their beef, but at least Techno’s having fun.

**Author's Note:**

> I love stupid childhood shenanigans. They're so small in this one and still look so much like each other. I may have had the next four that are plot written, but I need to wait because I haven't written the one that comes first. I am sending love to all the transcribers because just doing this for reference is hell. 
> 
> [Main Tumblr](https://maybewren.tumblr.com/)  
> [Photography Tumblr](https://maybetherephotos.tumblr.com/)  
> [Poetry Tumblr](https://maybetherewriting.tumblr.com/)


End file.
